


I Never Said You Chose To Love Me

by Sebastian_txt



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teenagers, Top Richie Tozier, Truth or Dare, they're like 18 or 19 depending idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: “Am I your favorite of the group,” He says, knowing it’s a weak question but not being able to think of anything better to ask. Eddie had been his best friend for years, there wasn’t much he didn’t know.“No,” Eddie said, laying down next to him, “I don’t choose favorites.”





	I Never Said You Chose To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in over a year and, honestly, I don't know if I want to. The desire to write this just overcame me. Probably post again in a year, bye-bye now.

“You okay, Eds?” Richie asks, leaning over his friend. They were on his cramped, twin bed, the house around them was quiet and seemingly on edge. Richie's parents were out of town, some relative had died or gotten married or both. He didn’t care, really. As soon as his folks had told him they were going away, he had hopped on the phone and called the Kaspbraks, inviting Eddie over for a sleepover on Friday night. Getting Eddie out of the house of his tyrannical mother was his main goal and the reason Eddie was constantly over, to begin with. 

Their plans had been simple: get plastered and watch shitty movies on Richie's television. It was the same thing they did whenever Richie's parents left town. It was a shitty set, but Richie's parents had always let the kids use it when they were younger. This tradition, despite the fact that none of the other Losers parents cared when they watched TV now, continues to this point after their first year away from college. All of them, home for the summer, still popped into the Tozier's house if there was a special they all wanted to watch. 

This plan, however quaint, had fallen through after half a mixed drink for Richie and hardly a drop of wine for Eddie. The movie was shitty, something their moms would have loved but they found boring and drawn out. Richie was antsy and this wasn't as fun as it normally was. 

“Wanna play a game?” Richie had said, turning to face his friend on the couch, “We could do twenty questions for truth or dare or just something like that.” 

“That’s sort of lame,” Eddie said, but he crossed his legs and looked at Richie. “I’ll go first,” He sighed, “truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Richie said, without hesitation. Whenever he played this with the Losers he ‘won.’ Not that it’s a game you can win or lose, just that he was ready and willing to do whatever dare they threw at him. Usually, he would do dumb shit until they had to stop. 

“Uh,” Eddie said, “do a handstand.” 

“The games only lame if you make it lame, Eds, and you, mi amigo, have made it lame,” Richie laughed, trying to do a handstand and immediately falling on his face. Eddie giggles, earning a dirty look as Richie adjusted his glasses, trying over and over. He had never learned how to do a handstand, but he was determined to get it right. 

“Alright, alright!” Eddie said, coming to sit next to him on the floor. Richie was rubbing a spot on his head where he had hit it on the coffee table. “Close enough, A for effort,” Richie smirks. 

“I knew you'd pass me through, always had a soft spot for the ol’ Trashmouth, huh Kaspbrak?” He nudges his friend, not thinking much of it as Eddie blushes. 

“Truth,” Eddie says, after a hushed silence. 

“Huh?” Richie says, a little slow on the uptake that night. “Oh, yeah!” He groans, laying back and trying to think of something that would be fun to make his friend say out loud. 

“Am I your favorite of the group,” He says, knowing it’s a weak question but not being able to think of anything better to ask. Eddie had been his best friend for years, there wasn’t much he didn’t know. 

“No,” Eddie said, laying down next to him, “I don’t choose favorites.” 

“Never said you chose to love me. Did I, dear?” Richie said, laughing at his own feeble joke. His voice was dripping and sickly sweet, sounding like a bad imitation housewife. 

“Fine, fine,” Eddie said, “You’re my favorite!” 

“Huzzah,” Richie yells, jumping to his feet and dancing around the room. His curly hair flew around his face, framing his pale skin and large eyes like a curtain. After a minute of dumbassery, Richie plops down so he's practically sitting in Eddie’s lap. 

“I’ll take a dare, mi amor. Danger, as you know, is my middle name.” He loops his arms around Eddie's neck and positions himself so he’s bridal style in his friends lap on the floor. 

Eddie can’t seem to think straight, looking into his friends shining eyes. He’s silent for what feels like hours, just staring at his friend “Any day now, dearest Eddie,” Richie says, not catching the way Eddie's breath had been coming out or the distant look in his eyes. 

“Kiss me,” Eddie says, barely audible. Richie is speechless for one of the first, and last, times of his life. Eddie looks him over, trying his best to remain calm despite the leap he just took. 

“Seems,” Richie says, trying for a joke or something to lighten the heavy air around them. Instead, however, all he manages to do is lean forward, landing a soft kiss on Eddie’s slightly parted lips. He doesn’t linger, pulling away and looking at his friends searching eyes. After a moment, Richie cups Eddies cheek, pulling him in closer and kissing him again. 

They move against each other, slowly. The kiss is full of years of pent up pining, the secret and shameful wish to be with your best friend. Richie moves so he's on his knees between Eddie's legs, kissing him as deeply as he can, running his large hands through Eddie’s hair like their lives depended on it. 

Eddie lays down on the thickly carpeted floor, Richie still on top of him. He feels himself grow hard in the suddenly too small shorts as Richie grinds against him. Their movements are small and desperate, both of them having kissed girls but not gone much farther, and never liked it. It wasn’t like this. 

Eddie pulls back, still holding Richie as close to him as he can manage on the living room floor. “Can we go to your room?” He asks, sounding almost embarrassed of his own desperation. 

“Fuck yeah we can,” Richie says, practically jumping up. He pulls Eddie with him, in a fast and chaotic whirlwind up the stairs to his small room at the end of the hall. 

Eddie lays down on the twin bed. Richie's sheets are covered with cartoon characters and have clearly seen better days. The room, as always, is a mess. Books and clothes lying around, comics stacked high on the desk and records littering every surface. Richie had never been one for organization, but every vinyl was held in its protective case and the radio next to his bed was in pristine condition. 

Richie pulls his own t-shirt off, seemingly more confident in his appearance than Eddie had ever been. 

“You’re so pretty, Eds,” He murmurs, positioning himself on top of the aforementioned boy and kissing down his neck. Richie moves his hand to untuck Eddie's button-up shirt and move his hand under it, feeling Eddies stomach, chest, and nipples. “Anyone ever tell you how fucking hot you are?” He asks, moving to unbutton his friends top, “I mean, if you hadn’t asked for me, I would still think you were wayyyyyy out of my league.” 

“Fuck,” Eddie whines as Richie moves against him and slides the shirt off his shoulders. He can feel Richie's overgrown hair brush his neck as he plays with his nipples, leaving kisses and small bites along his body. 

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long, Eds. You don’t even know how pretty you are, how-” 

“Do you ever shut the fuck up, Rich?” Eddie says, suddenly, pulling Richie up to kiss him. 

“Guess I will,” Richie mutters against his lips. They just lay there, kissing, until their both breathless. Richie fumbles with the buckle on Eddie's belt, trying to get his shorts off with only one hand. 

Eddie holds him back, looking up at his friend with faint anxiety. 

“You okay, Eds?” Richie says, brushing his hair back from his slightly sweaty face, “We don’t- we don’t have to…” 

“No!” Eddie’s voice is urgent, “I mean, we should. I want to. I just, it seems kind of… well, there are germs-” Richie laughs, cutting him off. 

“You think all the rockstars think about germs before they fuck?” He asks, kissing his friend's neck, “Think Little Richard or Elvis go ‘hmmm, maybe I’ll get some hand sanitizer,’ huh, Eds?” Richie cackles, “You really are something else, Kaspbrak! But, don’t worry, I got protection,” Richie grabs his wallet from the bedside table and pulls out a small package that Eddie knew to be a condom. “I have this for your mom and all the other bitches I got, can’t go around and-” 

“C’mon, Rich,” Eddie rolls his eyes and undoes his belt in one movement. It wasn’t that he was getting impatient, just that he would prefer they got on with it. 

Richie's eyes seem to go just a bit darker. He doesn’t say a word as he yanks Eddie's shorts and boxer-briefs down and throws them on the floor. He looks his friend over, running his hand down from Eddie's neck to his waist, licking his lips before getting up and grabbing his lotion from his dresser. 

“What’s that for?” Eddie asks, kind of clueless as Richie pours out a plethora of the liquid on his hands, spreading it around his fingers. 

“Need it for you,” He says, his voice uncharacteristically serious and deep. He slowly puts on slicked up finger inside of Eddie, who just grips the sheets as tight as he can. He bites his lip and looks over at Richie, who is very slowly moving his index finger inside of him. Soon, Richie adds a second one, causing Eddie's breath to hitch in his throat. 

“Shit,” Eddie says, his voice needy and just a little too loud. Richie wants more than anything to skip this step, to just take off his jeans and fuck his friend into the mattress. However, he knows, from some weird guy he meant at a party once, that this step was vital to make sure Eddie liked it. He moves his fingers faster now, scissoring them as Eddie whines and pushes against his hand. “Please,” He says, looking up at Richie through hooded eyes. 

That’s too much for Richie, he pulls off his jeans with little to no grace, shoving his boxers down and throwing them to the floor with Eddie's clothes. He takes the condom he had shown off before, ripping it open with just a little too much enthusiasm. 

Eddie stares at him, slightly surprised by just how big Richie is. He keeps eye contact as Richie slides the head of his cock into him. At first, Eddie can’t think, he can hardly breathe. Soon, however, he feels enveloped by his friend. His thoughts focussing just on Richie and his beauty. 

Richie bottoms out, waiting for some go ahead he didn’t know he needed. He leans down and kisses Eddie, using all his self-control to hold his hips in place. Both boys are already breathing hard as they make out, neither daring to move, not wanting to do anything that would hurt the other. 

“Tozier,” Eddie says, pulling back and nodding. Richie smirks, straightening himself and moving himself out, almost completely, before slamming back into Eddie. The boy moans loudly as his hips stutter against Richie, desperate for more as he moves back. 

Richie continues that routine, speeding up as he gets closer. His movements becoming smaller and more sporadic. 

Suddenly, Richie seems to hit something inside of Eddie, who cries out, desperately moving against him. “Fuck, Rich, there again please fuck!” He yells, Richie curses, moving into Eddie as fast as he can, slamming into the same spot over and over. Eddie is a mess below him, begging and squirming against him. 

“I’m-” Eddie says, trying to warn Richie before he finishes. He only gets the one word out, however, before he cums all over his chest and Richie's sheets, tightening around the slightly older boy. This sends Richie over the edge as he finishes buried deep inside his friend, moving fast and completely impulsively through his own orgasm. 

Richie slumps against his friend, still inside of him as if he were afraid that if he moved it wouldn’t be real. 

Finally, he pulls out and removes the condom, tying it before throwing it in the trashcan next to his desk. 

“Fuck, Eds,” he says, holding him to his chest. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, leaning his head against his friend. 

“I love you, ya know?” Richie says, “Always have and always will.” 

“That’s sappy,” Eddie says, snuggling deeper into Richie. “I love you, too.” 

“Remind me to clean tomorrow,” Richie sighs, closing his eyes and savoring this quiet feeling, “Wouldn’t want my folks seeing the drinks or the- this.” Eddie just chuckles and doesn’t let go of Richie, he never wants to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Tumblr at edskaspbrack,,, follow or message me there or whatever


End file.
